FxI Drabble
by Magicaru
Summary: Fei and Itachi's first meetings...


FxI Drabble-

The first time we met, one Word came to my mind; _cat_.

Everything about him screamed that Word at me.

His body was small-built, like most cats. His limbs looked fragile and thin, yet he walked with a powerful grace. His legs were long and every step they took was dainty, testing, cautious….as if the world were about to crumble underneath his feet, and he knew it.

The color of his hair was impossible to name. Some would say light brown or auburn, but I think a more suitable word would be _sunset_. Strands of gold and red mixed into a light brown background to create a color still unknown to mankind. And like the fur of any cat, it seemed impossibly soft (dare he say _fluffy_), and tempting to touch.

His eyes…they were…_wise_. Like any other cat they were filled with this incomprehensible knowledge and wisdom. When those molten-colored orbs looked at you, you can't help but feel drawn in, you want to know what emotions hide behind those eyes.

His eyebrows were shaped in a graceful ark, moving ever so slightly to accommodate the emotion being shown. His lips were thin and feminine-like. They always seemed to have a ghost of a cat-grin…..a grin that would drive Mona Lisa _crazy_.

But it wasn't only his body that reminded me of a feline, also his mannerisms.

The way he sat, exuberated that serene and graceful aura only cats could emit. The way he rested his hands on his lap made them seem dainty and paw-like. When he opened his mouth to speak, I expected a meow, but instead I got a soft and caressing voice.

He really was the human embodiment of a cat.

That's why when he first introduced himself, I couldn't help but laugh.

_Fei Toriano Ookamika._

The name was completely unfitting of him: _bull _and _wolf_?

So when he glared at me, with that same glare cats give you when you've woken them from their nap, I laughed even harder.

Our first meeting ended with him huffing indignantly and stomping out of the room. I held in a chuckle as I pictured a cat tail, swishing in annoyance, behind him.

When we met the second time, I ate my words.

Among our dodging of bullets, and covering each others' backs, I realized how suited his name was.

He fought with all the rage of a bull. Proud and striving for victory, quickly tearing through enemy ranks as if heading straight for a red target. His eyes were alight with a burning fire and every fiber of his body seemed to be rushing with adrenaline.

_Toriano_, seemed to be a fitting name at the moment.

The third meeting, I got a glimpse of his _Ookamika _side.

In hushed whispers we were strategizing an ambush as though we were a pack on the hunt, and he was the leader.

In that dimly lit room, his eyes were glowing like amber. Concentration and determination were firmly rooted in his mindset that night.

As time ticked on by, we surrounded the enemy. He prowled around them like a wolf, ready to deal the death blow on his prey. A moment before we carried out the plan, I caught a glimpse of his eyes.

They glittered ominously, a hint of insanity in them, as though in his mind the blood had already been spilt and victory was his. A shiver couldn't help but course down my spine.

The ambush was successful, and the light in his eyes changed to cockiness and pride. He looked around at the scene and nodded silently, as if congratulating himself.

As the boss arrived at the scene, his demeanor changed once again.

He resembled a puppy who rolled on his belly in front of his father, in a show of loyalty and submission.

A feeling of jealousy bubbled in my chest, one that I wouldn't identify until later.

After many meetings, outing, rendezvous, ambushes, strategies, seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, and moments with him, I came to relate him with another word.

_Love._

This one was a harder one for me to explain.

What was love? Why was love? What did I love?

Every time I saw him or thought of him, questions would start racing through my head. I mulled these questions late into the night and early in the morning, until I came up with a liable answer.

I loved his laugh and his smile.

I loved his cat side, his bull pride, and his wolf sly.

I loved the way he would groggily say, "Hi." In the morning.

I loved the way he always sniffed his tea before sipping it.

I loved the way he sat next to the window to think.

I loved that blush that crept on his cheeks when I gave him a compliment.

I loved the way he fidgeted when he had something to say.

The way he pouted when he was angry or jealous.

His whiny voice when he got hungry.

That sliver of insanity in his eyes when we were on the job.

His long fingers and the melodies it played on the piano.

The light in his eyes, the smell of his hair, his eyelashes, his sneeze, his cough, his giggles, his off-key songs, the way he purred when I scratched his head, his sun-kissed skin, his soft lips, his serious voice, his mad voice, his yelps and squeaks, his moans, his whimpers, his toes, his feet, his yawn….his body…..everything.

I loved everything about him.

I loved **him**.

.

.

.

.

I **love **him.

My dearest Fei.

I love **you**.


End file.
